This relates generally to systems that assist users in entering text correctly and, more particularly, to systems in which text corrections are made based on voice recognition data.
Users of computing equipment such as computers and handheld devices may enter text using input-output equipment. In a typical scenario, a user of a desktop computer may enter text into a word processing program or other software application using a keyboard. In devices with touch screens such as cellular telephones and tablet computers, user may enter text by tapping on on-screen keys.
Users are not perfectly accurate when entering text, particularly in situations in which a user is using small keys or when a user is distracted. As a result, user-entered text may contain errors.
Error correction capabilities are provided in many devices to assist a user in accurately entering text. Automatic error correction functions are generally implemented using a dictionary of known words. When a user enters a character sequence that does not correspond to a known word, the character sequence may be corrected. In some situations, a mistyped word may be automatically replaced with a corresponding correct word. In other situations, such as when a user pauses after entering a word, the user may be presented with a list of possible alternatives from which the correct word may be selected.
Error correction functions such as these are unaware of the user's environment. As a result, autocorrection accuracy is limited. Mistyped words are generally replaced with commonly used words. While this type of approach may be satisfactory in some circumstances, there are limits to the accuracy level that may be achieved. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improve systems for assisting a user in making corrections when entering text.